Cauchemar
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Sasuke est en train de faire un cauchemard, quand tout à coup, Naruto le réveil. Il se jète dans ses bras en pleurant.


Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Cauchemar

Série : Naruto

Genre : Shonen-aï

Couple : NaruSasu

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont pas à moi... et pis aussi c'est court comme one-shot .

#pensées persos#

**Cauchemar**

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas !!

-NON !! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !! JE NE VEUX PAS Y RETOURNER !! NON !!

-SASUKE !! REVEILLES TOI !

Sasuke sursauta. Il était en sueur et ses draps se trouvaient par terre. Naruto le regardait ; anxieux ; ses yeux lagon le fixaient. Il pouvait lire la peur sur le visage de Sasuke.

-Na..ru..to ?… NARUTO!! NARUTO!! NARUTO!!NARUTO!!

Sasuke se jeta dans les bras du blond ; il pleurait. Il était terrorisé. Naruto le sentait trembler contre lui, il ne savait pas comment réagir, jamais Sasuke ou qui que se soit ne s'était montré comme ça face à lui.

-Sasuke.. attends là ! hé, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Sasuke ?

Naruto saisi Sasuke par les épaules pour le faire reculer et le regarder, le brun était apeuré. Il regardait dans tous les sens.

Naruto était venu voir ce qui se passait car il ne s'était pas présenté à l'entraînement du matin et avait entendu crier à travers la porte, il était donc entré dans la maison de l'Uchiwa et accouru ; suivant les cris à l'oreille ; pour retrouver un Sasuke s'agitant dans son lit, cauchemardant et suppliant qu'on le laisse partir.

#bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? je l'ai jamais vu comme ça !.. qu'est ce que je dois faire ?..#

Le brun était à présent recroquevillé sur lui-même, tenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux, la ressortant parfois pour observer autour de lui, le regard vide mais tellement terrorisé, il cherchait quelque chose d'invisible.

Naruto était complètement perdu, voir Sasuke dans cet état n'était pas dans ses habitudes. D'ordinaire si hautain, ne montrant jamais ses sentiments, recherchant la solitude, le brun avait maintenant l'air d'un enfant fragile ; seul et à la merci du premier venu. Naruto avait l'impression de se voir étant petit, à l'époque ou il aurait aimé qu'on fasse attention à lui, qu'on le prenne par la main et qu'on le sert très fort. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Iruka sensei, la personne qui lui faisait confiance et sur qui il pouvait compter.

Il suivit donc la première idée qu'il eut à savoir faire comme lui l'avait voulu étant plus jeune. Il prit Sasuke dans ses bras et le serra le plus possible, le brun engouffra son visage dans le cou du blond qui sentait perler ses larmes. Sasuke avait passé ses bras autour du torse de Naruto et agrippait à présent ses épaules, n'ayant pas l'intention de le lâcher de si tôt.

-Naruto!…J'en ai assez, plus qu'assez !! s'il te plait je ne peux plus supporter ça…

Sasuke implorait son aide, seulement Naruto ne pouvait que l'écouter ; impuissant ; ne sachant pas de quoi parlait son ami.

Voulant le rassurer, Naruto caressait les cheveux du brun tout en le balançant d'avant en arrière.

Ca va passer, t'inquiète pas !…

Naruto parlait sans savoir, il n'imaginait pas l'effroi que Sasuke pouvait ressentir mais il fallait bien dire quelque chose, recouvrir le son des pleurs de Sasuke.

#merde alors !… qu'est ce qui se passe ? Sasuke !…reprends-toi ! qu'est ce que t'as à être aussi effrayé ?!…#

-Tu sais quoi ? Sakura n'a même pas pu aider aujourd'hui, héhé.. , comme tu étais absent, elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi t'étais pas là, ahaha… cette Sakura … toujours après toi !..Du coup, j'ai dû tout faire tout seul !… Allez Sasuke reprends-toi, qu'est ce qui te fais peur comme ça ?…

-ARRETE !! Naruto !! Tais-toi !.. Je peux plus, je tiens plus…

-Sasu..ke…. ?

Sasuke avait repoussé Naruto et s'était réfugié dans un coin du lit.

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, Sasuke leva les yeux, Naruto qui le voyait du coin de l'œil devinait que le brun ne voulait pas être seul.

-Je vais juste te chercher un truc chaud à boire, enfin si j'arrive à trouver ta cuisine…

Il avait dit ces derniers mots si bas que le brun n'avait pu les entendre.

C'était le milieu d'après-midi, le volet toujours fermé dans la chambre de Sasuke ne laissaient passer que peu de lumière. La pièce était plongée dans une mi-obscurité peu rassurante.

Les sanglots de Sasuke avaient cessé mais lui n'allait pas vraiment mieux. La présence de Naruto chez lui le rassurait un peu mais il manquait quelque chose.

Il savait très bien ce que c'était, mais aussi qu'il ne l'aurait pas sans rien faire. Sans ça il continuerait à faire ses cauchemars, il était tiraillé entre son passé et son désire de l'oublier.

Une seule personne pouvait le faire se décider mais il fallait d'abord lui faire comprendre.

Un éclat de lumière dans la pièce sortie Sasuke de ses pensées, Naruto était revenu et avait tiré les rideaux.

-Tiens, bois ça. J'ai pas trouvé de café alors t'auras le droit à du lait chaud avec du miel , c'est ma spécialité !!

Naruto lui tendait la tasse, attendant que Sasuke daigne la prendre. Le brun la regardait, il leva les yeux et vit Naruto qui lui souriait, son visage encore juvénile mais dégageant une grande tendresse, il était toujours comme ça, le sourire aux lèvres, tant pis s'il y avait des obstacles devant lui. Il les prenait à bras le corps.

-Naruto…

Dans la pièce la tasse vola en éclat, Sasuke l'avait violemment poussé du dos de la main pour laisser le passage en direction de Naruto. Sasuke avait collé ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Le blond ne bougeait plus, le bras toujours tendu, les yeux grands ouvert. Tétanisé par l'attitude de Sasuke.

Le brun se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et recula d'un coup, évitant le regard de Naruto.

-Sasuke ?… Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Naruto, décontenancé, ne savait pas quoi penser.

-VAS T'EN !! SORS D'ICI !!

-Attends là.. Tu peux au moins m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris !!

-SORS!! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !!

Sasuke attrapa la première chose qu'il trouva et la jeta à la figure de Naruto, c'était le cadre photo de lui avec son grand frère. Le verre était brisé, la photo sortie de son cadre jonchait sur le sol.

Naruto qui l'avait évité de justesse regarda la photo, Sasuke devait avoir 5 ans dessus. Il souriait. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression sur son visage.

-Sasuke.. je t'aime bien tu sais, même si t'es soûlant avec ton air invincible, ce que je peux te dire c'est que là t'as un problème. Je veux bien m'en aller pour cette fois mais ne recommence plus. Prépare-toi à me raconter ce qui ne vas pas parce que la prochaine fois que je te croise je te laisserai pas partir avant d'avoir entendu tes explications.

-…..

-Salut...

Naruto fit demi-tour. Sasuke ne le regardait plus. Il fixait le mur, les larmes aux yeux. Le blond s'arrêta dans un moment d'hésitation mais Sasuke qui ne bougeait ni ne disait rien l'obligea à admettre qu'il devait partir.

#T'en vas pas Naruto, je t'aime, reste avec moi…me laisse pas tout seul.#

Naruto venait de fermer la porte d'entrée. Sasuke l'avait entendu. Il pensait en son fort intérieur qu'il fallait qu'il le rattrape mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger. Il était cloué sur place.

#et merde !!#

-ET MERDE !!

Sasuke courut dehors ; voulant rejoindre le blond. La rue était déserte. Sasuke, pieds nus, courut jusqu'au carrefour où il se stoppa net. Naruto était là, immobile, le fixant, attendant quelque chose. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche.

-Naruto…

Il voulait lui dire. Il devait lui dire, il ne pouvait plus rester entre deux mondes. Il pris son courage à deux mains.

-Je t'aime..

Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé regardait Sasuke. Lequel était debout, là, attendant sa réponse. Naruto soupira et s'avança. Il posa une main sur la tête de Sasuke, et sourit.

-Moi-au-ssi !!

Sasuke, soulagé, rassuré par cette réponse, soupira de soulagement, il pouvait respirer à présent. Il s'écroula dans les bras de Naruto qui le retint. Tous les deux riaient à présent. Le rire de Sasuke résonnait pour la première fois dans les rues de Konoha, Naruto l'écoutait et se promis qu'il l'entendrait désormais tous les jours ; il ferait tout pour. Sasuke pouvait dormir tranquille, il ne ferait plus de cauchemar, le souvenir de son frère et des cadavres de sa famille ne le hanterait plus désormais.

Naruto resterait auprès de lui.

Fin

Nana


End file.
